<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Macro by darktwistedmusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034816">Macro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings'>darktwistedmusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Shrinking, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, distention, hyper inflation, magical mishap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always wanted to be fucked by Derek - he just never imagined it would go like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Macro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober 2020 - Day 2: Macro/Micro</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles always had a thing for muscles and men bigger than him, but he had no idea how much he was willing to take until the mishap. Now he was sitting there, shrunk down to barely five feet, skinnier than he'd ever been, staring at a Derek who'd been engorged to obscene levels. Nearly 7 feet tall, muscles bulging and straining, unable to fit into any clothes at all. And his cock, good lord. Ballooned up to nearly ten inches, fatter than a beer can - hell it's thicker than Stiles' forearm at this point.</p><p>Everything would be totally fine except Derek seems to have lost most of his brain cells to his body mass, and he was looking at Stiles like he was the last vial of steroids on the shelf. There was nothing at all he could do when Derek scooped him up and shoved him over the nearby table. He was lucky there was a jug of olive oil sitting on it or he thinks Derek would've tried to shove in dry. Instead he's able to gasp out pleas that thankfully get heard, begging Derek to use the oil and try to stretch him open on his overly meaty fingers first.</p><p>He won't lie and say it doesn't hurt, Derek's fingers are as fat as at least three of Stiles' combined, but he works in two and then three and finishes his prep on four, mashing them in and out until Stiles is loose around them and rocking back into it. He slicks his cock with more oil which, just thank god, before he drapes himself over Stiles, hitching his hips like a dog as his cock shoves between Stiles' cheeks, searching for his hole. Stiles can't see anything beyond Derek's arms, his face half smushed into one of Derek's pits, clean sweat and musk permeating his senses.</p><p>Stiles cries out when Derek's cock finally finds his ass, the head catching on his rim before Derek drives his hips forward and sheathes himself inside of Stiles, cock so long and fat that Stiles can feel the way it's distending his belly. He groans when Derek's hips circle, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion, leaning back into the wall of muscle behind him when Derek stands up and tugs, chin resting on Stiles' head so he can look down his shrunken body. One meaty hand comes around and rubs at the obvious bulge in Stiles' stomach, both of them groaning as Derek's cock twitches from the added stimulation. He uses his free hand to grasp Stiles', dragging it down to the bulge and encouraging him to stroke at it, moving his own hands to Stiles' thighs, lifting and holding him impaled on his cock.</p><p>Stiles can't do anything but moan, one hand braced on the table in front of him to help keep him upright, the other rubbing his belly every time Derek's cock pushes in deep and distends it. He feels like he's being lifted and fucked onto a tree trunk, Derek thick and hot and unyielding inside of him, his hole practically gaping open around him. Derek doesn't talk, just grunts and groans and snuffles at him as he lifts Stiles up and down on his cock faster and faster until he's shoved up as far and hard inside of him as he can be, cockhead pushing Stiles' skin out obscenely. They watch it ripple as Derek pumps his load deep in Stiles' guts, leaving him feeling fuller than he ever has before. </p><p>Derek doesn't bother setting him back on his feet, just shuffle-walks them to the sofa, still buried to the hilt, and sits, helping spin Stiles around without removing his cock. Stiles feels like a small child for how tiny he is compared to Derek right now, and it's nothing at all to follow Derek's urgings and snuggle in, arms not even able to wrap halfway around the engorged werewolf. Derek, for his part, is mostly just stroking Stiles' hair, hips hitching up now and again with another orgasm aftershock. Stiles almost feels like he could drift off except that weird tingling that preceded their mishap is back.</p><p>It's seconds between Stiles noticing the tingle and magic shifting their bodies again. Stiles can feel his body shrinking even as Derek's grows. The cock inside him hadn't softened and now it's growing, thickening and lengthening further even as Stiles' body shrinks around it, making him cry out as he's simultaneously tightening and stretching. A glance at Derek's face shows he's even less there than he was, eyes glassy and focused on where the bulge in Stiles' belly is growing as Derek's cock stretches almost beyond Stiles' body's capacity to handle. Before he can say anything, maybe beg Derek to pull out before it's too late, Derek's hands are wrapping around his waist - now so big Stiles can feel the way his fingers lace together as they overlap - and then he's lifting Stiles up until only the cockhead is left in him, holding his hole open.</p><p>Stiles thinks Derek has already intuited he's at his limit - unfortunately he's woefully wrong. Instead of continuing to lift him off, he shifts his hips and then yanks Stiles down hard as he thrusts up. Stiles feels like his guts are being punched from the inside and he cries out, tears flooding his eyes, but Derek doesn't seem to hear or care, just sets up a brutal pace, fucking into Stiles like he's nothing more than a sex toy. It keeps going no matter how Stiles tries to protest, until eventually his body begins to numb, pain and pleasure and fear all too much together. When Derek cums in him again he can feel it leaking out, drenching Derek's lap even as he stays buried deep. Stiles is too full, it's too much, but he can't climb off, can barely keep his brain engaged and his eyes open. When the tingling starts again, his hole constricting around Derek's ever swelling cock, Stiles gives in to the darkness eating at the edges of his vision and passes out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and talk to me on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings">CuriousCat</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>